


Sons and Storms

by JustAndrea



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Rodolfo can’t sleep, and finds that his young son can’t sleep either. So, he decides that they both could use some company and a bit of cheering up - and maybe a bit of cocoa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Maria and Rodolfo’s divorce, pretty much just a day or two after she left and Grandpapi moved in. Enjoy!

The bed was warm, yet it was empty. There was no second weight on the mattress to balance it out, no warm body to lie next to, no soft skin to touch… Just a bed - a bed that now felt much too big for him - and a couple of blankets. 

Rodolfo sighed, turning over for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had to try and get _some_ sleep. Heroes needed their sleep, after all! Heroes… Heroes who no longer had a wife, because they couldn’t abandon the city… Because they didn’t want to take off their mask… 

He groaned, shaking his head slightly. He had known since the day he had gotten his bronze boots of truth that the life of a hero sometimes required sacrifices, and he had accepted this. At least, he had thought he’d accepted them, but the pang in his chest whenever he thought of his faraway love told him otherwise.

Turning over to his side again, he stared at the small table sitting across from him - specifically at the digital clock that stared back at him. _1:46 AM_. It was only two in the morning? Rodolfo could’ve sworn that he had been up for much longer than that.

He tried closing his eyes again, and again, and again. Each time he opened them, those three numbers caught his gaze and mocked him. When it finally became 1:47 AM, Rodolfo decided that it was time for a new strategy of attack. “A glass of warm milk should help lull me to sleep,” he mumbled as he sat up. 

As soon as his boots hit the wood floor, his fatigue became much more apparent - and yet Rodolfo still couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Groaning again, the hero stood up, rubbing his eye as he walked towards the doorway, not bothering to grab his mask.

His trained ears perked up a bit as he entered the hall. Passing one room, he could hear his father snoring deeply (at least someone in their home was able to get some sleep). Passing another, he could pick up the sound of rain faintly hitting a window. Passing another-

“Whoaaa, that one was _big!_ ” he heard a voice comment all the way from down the hall. It had been spoken alongside a crackle of lightning, and followed by a roll of thunder. 

Rodolfo blinked. “Manny?” Curious, he walked back up the hall and slowly opened the green bedroom door. The room was still dark, but he could see the silhouette of his son over by the window. The eight year old was standing on his tiptoes, trying to get the best view of the thunder and lightning show just outside. Rodolfo smiled a bit before clearing his throat. 

Manny flinched, quickly turning around and putting on a sheepish smile. “Oh, uh, hey Papa.”

“Hola, _mi hijo_ ,” Rodolfo nodded, “Is everything alright in here?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Manny chimed.

“Are you sure? The storm didn’t frighten you and wake you up?” 

“Aww, Dad! I was awake _before_ the storm!” the boy insisted, “And besides, it’ll take a lot more than some storm to scare-” There was a huge crash of thunder, the biggest one yet. Manny jumped up into the air, and within seconds, he was clinging to his father’s leg. Though, once he realized this, he quickly let go. “Uh, heh, t-that one just surprised me! There’s a difference between scared and surprised, you know!”

Rodolfo chuckled a bit. “Yes, I know. …But from the sound of it, it seems that you cannot sleep either, hmm?” Manny shook his head. “I see. Well then, would you like to join me for some warm milk?”

“…Can it be cocoa instead?” the young Rivera asked hesitantly.

His father thought for a moment, then smiled. “I suppose so.” Manny cheered, and ran down the hall. “Shhh, _mi hijo!_ Remember, your grandpapi is still sleeping!”

He screeched to a halt. “Oh, right! Sorry!” Manny whispered back.

“It is fine,” Rodolfo said, catching up to his son and leading the rest of the way to the kitchen. Once the light was on, Manny took a seat at the table (but chose to stand on his chair rather than sit in it) while his father grabbed the milk and cocoa mix. 

“Is it the kind with marshmallows?” Rodolfo heard his son ask eagerly. The hero smiled. “Of course it is. You can’t have cocoa without marshmallows, after all!” he answered, and soon heard Manny give a small  _“Yes!”_ in reply.

Within a couple minutes, the chocolaty drink was microwaved and served into two blue mugs. Rodolfo handed his son one, and then sat down with his own. Manny blew on his cocoa a couple of times before sipping it. “Mmmm~! So good!”

Rodolfo chuckled again. “I am glad to hear it, _mi hijo_.” Taking a moment for his own drink to cool, he spoke up again. “So, Manny… If you weren’t woken up by the storm, why were you awake?”

“Oh, uh,” the boy gave a shrug, “I dunno, I just was. I mean, I didn’t have a bad dream or anything, and I felt kinda tired, but I just couldn’t fall asleep.”

His father’s smile faltered slightly. “O-Oh, really? …Well, then I guess we both had the same problem tonight.”

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Manny asked with a curious look. Rodolfo nodded. “Oh…” Looking down at the table, he took another sip.

Deciding his own drink was cool enough, Rodolfo picked up his mug and took a sip as well. A light smile crossed his face as his body relaxed. Refined sugar may have been ‘evil’, but a bit of chocolate now and then couldn’t hurt - especially when it was _this_ delicious. He took another sip-

“Do you miss Mom?”

Rodolfo nearly spat out his drink, but managed to swallow instead, coughing slightly. “Erm, o-of course I do! But at the same time I-I respect your mother’s decision to- …to leave.”

“Oh. Okay.” The hero was relieved that his son was satisfied with that answer, though part of him still couldn’t help but wonder what had brought up that question in the first place.

He watched Manny take another sip of his drink, chewing a bit on the mini marshmallows. “Do… Do you miss her as well?” Rodolfo managed to ask.

“…Yeah,” Manny admitted, looking a bit guilty, “It just feels weird, not having her around…” He slumped a bit. “And I do sorta wish she still lived here…” It wasn’t as if her leaving had been unexpected. Manny had been told about before hand, and his parents had somewhat prepared him for it, but talking about it and actually experiencing it was a lot different than he’d thought.

Rodolfo nodded, giving a bit of a solemn frown. Despite his father and his pet donkey now being there, the penthouse still felt somewhat empty. Though, he had been expecting this… No matter how many people (or animals) were living there, no one could ever replace Maria or her presence in their home. 

“But, she’ll still visit sometimes, right?” the eight year old asked, getting his father’s attention once more, “And, you guys are still friends, right?” He had already been told all of this earlier in the days leading up to Maria’s departure, but even so… At that moment, he just needed to hear it again.

Despite his aching heart, Rodolfo gave his son a strong smile. Reaching across the table, he patted his head. The boy smiled back, trying to hide his giggles. “Of course, Manny… Your mother and I may disagree on some things, but we still care about one another. And we still love each other too, just- ah, just in a more casual, friendly way.”

“Like me and Frida!” Manny chimed in with a smile.

“Heh, yes,” Rodolfo nodded, “Like you and Frida.” Though, he was fairly sure that he would never stop thinking of Maria as his wife. But, if she no longer wanted that, then he could live with the two of them just being friends. For her sake. “…And, while it may be a while, your mother will still stop by and visit sometimes. You can send her letters and call her on the phone, and in fact, I believe she was planning on having you visit her over the summer.”

Manny smiled for just a second before frowning. “…I would have to stay the whole summer?”

His father frowned as well, now concerned. “Well, that was the plan but… Don’t you want to spend some time with your mother?”

“Yeah, I do,” Manny answered honestly. That part wasn’t the problem. “But… Will you be okay here by yourself, Dad?”

“…” Rodolfo could feel tears prick his eyes, but his smile never faltered. “Of course I will be alright, _mi hijo_ ,” he told him with a small nod, “You do not have to worry about me, okay?”

Manny looked at his father for a moment, then smiled. “Okay, Papa! If you say so.”

“Good. …But, thank you for asking.” With smiles still on their faces, the two Riveras finished their drinks, and as Rodolfo washed out their mugs, he noticed his son (who was actually sitting in his chair now) yawn. 

“Looks like it is time for you to get back in bed.” Glancing out the window, he noticed that the storm had become a light drizzle. So, even if it wasn’t the main cause keeping him up before, he knew that Manny would still have an easier time sleeping.

The boy pouted. “Awwww, I’m not that tired! I’m already up, can’t I just watch tv or something?”

“Hmmm…” Rodolfo shut off the faucet, and turned with a confident smile. “Well, I think I may know something just as exciting as television. If you get in bed, I will tell you a story to help you fall asleep. Like perhaps the time I pursued a famous thief all the way to Calavera?”

Manny stood back up at that, his brown eyes wide with awe. “Whoaaa, Calavera?! No one who goes there _ever_ comes back!” At least, that’s what he’d heard from the tales that spread around the elementary school playground.

“Well, no one except WHIIITE-” Rodolfo stopped himself when he remembered how late it was and lowered his voice a few notches, though he still made sure to finish his now-soft battle cry.  _“WHIIITE PANTERAAA!”_

Manny giggled, hopping down from his chair. “Okay, deal! Come on, come on!” He started to run out of the kitchen, but Rodolfo once again stopped him.

“Make sure to brush your teeth again.” “Fiiiiine!”

The story Rodolfo told was, of course, exciting and enjoyable for the young Rivera, filled with all the action and heroic that he’d come to expect from his father’s stories. But thankfully, it wasn’t _too_ exciting. By the time he finished, Manny was practically fast asleep. Still, he made sure to finish the story just in case, and once it was over, Rodolfo made sure his son was tucked in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Manny smiled, mumbling something in his sleep as he curled up under the blanket. His father chuckled. “Buenas noches to you as well, _mi hijo_ …” He gave a small sigh. Not one of content or regret or even fatigue. Just a small, accepting sigh. 

Rodolfo knew that they would both have to get used to Maria not being there. It would be hard, but eventually it would seem somewhat normal, and the sadness and slight emptiness would start to fade away. 

But until that happened, he was going to make sure that he was going to support his son through the more difficult times, and he was fairly sure Manny was going to do the same for him. After all, even if his wife had left, he still had his family. His father, his pets, and his son - and Rodolfo was _very_ glad for that.

Yawning, the hero was unable to help but lean over a bit, resting his head on the wooden, tiger-shaped canopy. “Perhaps I will just… rest my eyes for a moment…”

Just an hour or so after the sun had risen, the door to the former guest room opened, and Puma Loco walked out. He stretched a bit as he traveled down the hall, though paused about halfway down and sniffed the air. “…What? No breakfast?” Maybe the divorce was taking a bigger toll on his son than he thought…

“Hmm, maybe that old omelette recipe I used to make will get him up,” he mumbled, “I wonder if he have any gunpowder.” 

But before searching for that ‘special’ ingredient, the eldest Rivera figured he would check on his grandson. “Heh, maybe I show Manny how a _villain_ makes his eggs~” Opening the door, he peeked. “Manny, are you-?”

He stopped, blinking at surprise as he saw not only Manny sleeping, but Rodolfo as well, still leaning on the tiger-shaped canopy and snoring away. Not bothered by it, Manny had scooted a bit closer to his father, and they were both smiling peacefully as they slumbered.

Puma shook his head at the almost sickeningly-sweet scene. …But at the same time, he couldn’t help but smile a bit at them, glad that they could at least keep each other company even if one member of their family was missing. 

He opened his mouth again, but stopped. “…Eh, I let them sleep a little while longer.” And with that, Puma shut the door and walked down the hall, wondering if he could now perhaps get away with stealing a couple doughnuts for his breakfast.

**THE END**


End file.
